You Must Stay Alive
by LaueHime
Summary: what happens when the game you play starts playing you. the gang is playing a game that starts killing them one by one. crossover with stay alive. on hiatus R
1. Prologue

**Hi guys, this is my new story and I really hope you will like it.**

**666**

It seems like he was flying in the sky. He could see the graveyard at his sides and the huge mansion in front of him. He walked on the old and dark alley when he was facing to a fountain. He passed it and climbed the dirty cement steps just to face a large wooden door. He slowly opened it to see a strange house. There were some really weird noises and all he could see were two big stairways leading to a corridor at the second floor. He took his left side's to enter a really freaky corridor. He looked at the walls and saw some shattered mirrors. The light went down and a freaky monster jumped in is face. He took his bow and arrow and shot him right in the head. A light rose appeared and he grabbed it. He went back to the main door and decided to try the stairs. The dark haired boy took the right side's steps and started exploring the second floor. He found a curious door and opened it to face a torture room. His heart hammered as he entered the room. The poor kid heard a scream and left to room. Before he knew it, he had a thread around his neck and his was flung over the ramp.

Blood covered the image as Mouth could read "Game Over" on his laptop screen. He let out a huge sigh and placed his head in his hands.

666

Lucas kissed Brooke in the neck. She chuckled at his sudden move and started kissing him on the lips when Lucas' phone rang, breaking the chemistry that was burning between them. Lucas groaned and grabbed the phone.

"Hello…"

"_Hey Luke, its Mouth…hum…you know I've been testing this game right!_"

"Huh—yeah! How is it?"

"_Its big shit man, I mean it's so bad…it's like the worse game ever. No, seriously man, it's creepy!_" Mouth said laughing. Lucas chuckled. "Sorry man…". Mouth sighed.

"_Whatever, you want to try? 'cause you know, we could play…you could come over! Do you want to come over_" Mouth asked. Lucas looked at Brooke as she was putting her tank back. He smiled at these freckles he loved so much all long her spine. "Sorry man, I'm kinda busy…I'll see you this week end okay?"

"_Sure…but don't be too naughty on B. Davis okay!_" he chuckled. Lucas laughed at his friends joke. "See ya" he said hanging up the phone.

Mouth just took one more sight at the screen were his character was dead and then turned his computer off. The all room went dark as a lightening crossed the sky and rain started to pour down on the roof.

666

Three hours later, Mouth was still awake in is bed. The table clock was making a small amount of light, remembering Mouth of the late time being. His throat was dry and he was thirsty so he decided to get something to drink before sleeping.

He opened the refrigerator and took the milk bottle. He poured himself a full glass and drank it slowly when he heard a noise—similar to the ones he heard in the game. He stood there, watching the end of the corridor, staring at the light that was beginning to shine. Slowly, the light took form and he saw someone—head down—walking toward him. He screamed as he dropped his glass and ran in the opposite side. Few things were scattered along the way but he just jumped over them. He finally got the stairs and started to climb them clumsily. "Shit" he screamed as he got the top of the stairs and the corridor. He saw his room door closing by himself and opened it to see what had caused that. He took a step back and felt something grab his throat. Before he knew it, he was flung over the stair ramp. The rain kept falling down as his life was taken away.

**So this was the prologue. ****I'm NOT going to make it like the movie but this is a stay alive crossover. Give me your comments.**


	2. anger and depression

Lucas looked down at his black shoes. The day was shiny but to sad for him to notice the shining sun. He had just lost one of his best friends. He readjusted him self in the chair he sat in and listened to the priest words. Friends and family were there for Marvin McFadden's funerals. Between all of the crying peoples, Lucas Scott seemed to be the saddest. He was the last person who had ever talked to Mouth before he killed him self. But why would the kid do such a thing? He had tones of friends that liked him. Those thoughts were unbearable for Lucas. Brooke approached him slowly.

"Hey sweetie, you okay?"

Lucas didn't respond. He stared as the ceremony almost ended.

"Lucas, please talk to me!"

"I'll need some time alone Brooke…" was all he managed to say without even looking at her. Her pretty face dropped. She sat next to him and crossed her arms. The girl started sobbing. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"That's it Brooke! I'm breaking up" he said still looking the coffin. Brooke felt tears burning in her eyes but she never let them fall. She just walked away leaving a saddened Lucas all by him self.

666

The blonde kid entered his mom café after the funerals. Karen was there as usual, helped by Haley who was watched by Nathan who sat at the counter. Lucas just walked past them and sat at the other side of the counter. Karen joined him and sat on the chair next to him.

"How was it?"

"Don't really want to talk about it…" he moaned.

"Okay…but when you do" the woman said.

"I'll see" Lucas groaned and lowered his head. Haley sat next to him. Seeing her friend's bad mood, she decided not to say anything for awhile. Lucas' best friend just rubbed his back. Lucas didn't move. Nathan arrived at his sides.

"Hey man, how you holding?"

Lucas sighed. "I'm wondering…why would a guy like Mouth want to kill him self?"

"I don't know" Nathan dropped his shoulders. He didn't really know Mouth but he knew the kid wouldn't do something like that. "I'm sorry, man" Nathan said to his brother.

"Yeah, me too" Lucas said.

Haley kept rubbing his back. Lucas didn't say anything. He just turned to face Haley and opened his arms. She offered him the most comforting hug she could. When they pulled apart, Lucas offered her a weak smile. Haley had a shiny one which made Lucas feel a little better already. Mouth's mom entered the café. When Lucas saw her, his face dropped.

"Hey miss McFadden"

"Luke, my god!" she cried before throwing herself in the kids arms. Lucas hugged her.

"I'm sorry" he said. Mrs. McFadden whipped a tear that had fallen. "I know you are. I miss him you know! Anyways, I thought you would have liked to have those" she handed him a bag full of tricks. Lucas pulled out Mouth's favourite cap and some stuff he seen before. He smiled weakly. "Thank you. Really, this is amazing from you. Thank you so much!" he said sobbing, tears swelling in his eyes. "That's fine kid, just take care of yourself okay?!" she said before leaving the café. Lucas wanted to cry out. He had just found a picture of him and Mouth. _Well this goes directly on my dresser_ he thought as he walked back to the counter and dropped to bag on it.

"What is that?" Haley asked.

"Stuff Mouth's mom gave me" he answered.

"That's sweet!" they heard from behind. Lucas turned over to see Peyton. He smiled weakly realizing he hasn't even noticed her. "Hey Peyton, what's up?" he asked. She smiled weakly and embraced him in a friendly hug. "I've seen better!" she said when they drew apart. "Me too…" he groaned. She made a half-smile.

"So what do we got here" she asked, sitting herself on the counter. She dove her hand in the bag and grabbed a small pile of books. "We got, huh, _Julius Caesar _and, huh, _The Great Gatsby_! If you don't read that one I'll borrow it from you, I love that book!" she exclaimed. "It's one of the best books I've ever read with that Nick and James guy, well, Gatsby!" she said. Lucas smiled. "I didn't even know you actually read!" he chuckled. "I can be full of surprises!" she winked. Lucas grinned. "Right, what else?" he said. She switched F. Scott Fitzgerald's _The Great Gatsby _to find a game pocket. "Huh, Stay Alive…that's a game I guess, never heard of it!"

"Me neither" Nathan exclaimed, "And god knows I know a lot about games!" he added. Haley smiled at him. "Yeah babe, you rule!" she said. They all started laughing except Lucas. "What's wrong Luke" Peyton asked.

"Something just doesn't feel right. That's the game Mouth played the night he died." He said. They stopped laughing and became more serious until Nathan started laughing again. "Alright then! It sounds cool! Let's boot it up!" he said. Haley smacked him on the shoulder and Lucas sent him an evil look. "Maybe he's right" Peyton said, everyone turning to face her. "I mean, I think we should play. Nobody heard about it, it should be fun!" she said.

"Why not" Haley inquired, "it should be real fun! Plus, I never played video games so you guys are going to have someone to laugh at!" she pointed. Peyton giggled. "See, that's my girl" Nathan smiled.

"I don't know guys…" Lucas said. Peyton offered him the most pleading puppy dog look. "Please Lukie, do it for me! Please, please, please, please!" she said shaking him. Lucas let out a huge sigh. "Fine then…we'll play tonight! But Nathan, you let us borrow your home sweet home!" he said.

"Alright! You're all invited to my apartment tonight!" he said. Haley smacked him. "What?" he asked. Haley grinned "You're all invited to our apartment tonight!"

**I know my chapters are short but it's going to get longer. I also wanted to explain why I broke the Brucas thing, first because I didn't feel like they should be in couple for what will happen and second ****is because my sweet reviewer leytonlover3 sent me an amazing review and I had to do it for you! And yeah, I know the song from plain white T's and I love it! The new one is not that bad too, anyways, you want something in the story, leave me a review and I'll make it up to you. Love you readers.**

**Next: Peyton invites Brooke for the night/ the gang plays the game everyone dies to play/ someone get killed…mwouhaha, lol. Keep reading.**


	3. come to me clouds

_Thanks for the reviews. You'll see at a part you won't know who is talking but it's what I wanted so you don't know who dies before the end of the chapter. Enjoy!_

666

Peyton sat in her computer chair and placed her feet on the desk. The girl just couldn't stop thinking about the game they found, plus she was going to play to that game and it was bugging her a little bit. The thing that bugged her the most was the look on Lucas' face when she found the game and when Nathan proposed to play. Then he said that it was the game Mouth played the night he killed himself. The only thing she wanted to believe is that it had to be a coincidence. Maybe if she had her best friend with her it would be really nice. She picked up her phone and dialled an oh-so-familiar number.

A sobbing voice answered her phone. "Hello…"

Peyton was surprised by the lack of laughter in Brooke's voice.

"Hey Brooke, what's up?" she asked.

"Lucas broke up with me!" she cried.

Peyton stayed there in shock, her mouth wide opened. She couldn't believe what she just heard. "What!? Why?" she inquired.

She heard a few sobs before Brooke's voice came to her ears again. "I don't know! He just broke up with me, like that! He doesn't like me anymore!" she sobbed.

"Brooke, Lucas loves you! He's just…disturbed. I got something for you though. Tonight we're all going to Nathan's place. We just found this new video game and we wanted to try it. Won't you come with us?"

"I don't know. Will Lucas be there?"

Peyton was stuck. "Uh…Uh, yeah…" she said. Brooke's answer was stunning.

"I can't go tonight. I'm working late" she spat.

"Brooke…"

"Sorry Peyton"

She needed to find something. Anything that would make her best friend come with her. She tried to make a convincing speech in her mind. What to say? What to say?

"Brooke, come with me please! You know I suck at video games. You love it though. Please! Plus, maybe you have a chance that Lucas explains himself. Come for him, come for your friends,…come for me!"

Brooke grinned and Peyton could hear her breath. She looked convinced. "Without you I'll play like a fool!" she added. She felt that Brooke was about to give up.

"Fine P. Sawyer but if anything is wrong, I'm leaving!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Thank you so much B. Davis! I'll meet you there. Love you friend!"

"I love you too Peyton", she hang up.

Peyton hang up at her turn. This night was definitely going to be fine now that Brooke was coming.

666

Lucas laid in his bed, staring at the ceiling. He didn't have a good feeling about tonight but he promised Peyton he'd do it. He was doing this for her because he liked her. He had realised that earlier. What about Brooke? He didn't even know he broke up with her. Maybe his head took over his heart or was it his heart? Which one of them didn't want her anymore? Was it his head who kept telling him that with Mouth's death he would become cold and would hurt her or was it his heart who realised he loved someone else. His head started spinning in confusion. 'Who do I like if it's not Brooke?' he thought. Is it Peyton? No, it can't be Peyton. She doesn't like him. She said it, they're just friends. Right? He looked at his table clock. 6:43 flashed in green letters. He had to be at Nathan's at 7:00. It was about time he moved. Grabbing his jacket, he closed the door behind him. Lucas hopped in his car and drove towards Naley's apartment.

666

Haley was preparing the snacks for the video game party. She already had a bowl full of M&Ms and another filled with skittles. She had a few chocolate bars such has Hershey and she had a few Reese that she would put in a small plate. She opened the cupboard to grab a large bowl but she couldn't reach it. She tried to stand on her toes but she wouldn't reach it. A muscular arm passed over her head and grabbed the bowl.

"That's what you were trying to grab?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah! Thank you"

"That's cool. So, you're preparing the snacks?" Nathan said reaching for some chocolate.

"Yeah, don't you even think about touching that bar or I'll be forced to get it from you!" she grinned.

"Really!" Nathan chuckled as he grabbed a Hershey bar. "Haley, the thing is that you scare the shit out of me!" he said eyeing the bar in his hands.

"Okay, give me that bar!" she said with a dare look in her eyes.

"I don't know Hales, maybe I should taste it first" he chuckled.

"Nathan Scott, give me the damn bar!" she grinned.

"Catch me mum!" he said starting to run towards the couch.

"You better run!" Haley laughed as she started running after Nathan, jumping on his back. She held around his neck with one hand and tried to grab the chocolate with the other one. Nathan was giggling as Haley struggled to get the bar. She kicked on his legs, making him loose balance and fall onto the couch. She started debating to get the bar. "Give it to me!" she yelled in laughter. He started tickling her hips. Haley laughed so much that she had tears in her eyes. "Stop it!" she tried to say while she laughed which made Nathan continue even harder.

"I hope we're not interrupting a making out session!" Brooke chuckled as they entered the apartment. Nathan stopped tickling Haley and she broke off from his arms. "Brooke!" she exclaimed hugging her friend. "I'm so happy to see you! Thanks for coming!" Haley added. Nathan was replacing himself on the couch. "Can I eat it now mum?" he asked Haley. Peyton passed right next to him and while he waited it the least, she grabbed the bar from his hands.

"Nope! It's mine!" she laughed. Everyone started laughing, even Nathan.

"I'll finish preparing the snacks if you guys don't mind" Haley said.

Nathan chuckled. "What!? Hales, you invite people and you're not even ready to greet them when they're here?!"

Haley sent him an evil glare and then smiled. "I'd be ready if my 5 years old mental husband wasn't shipping the chocolate when I look away" she snapped. Brooke opened her mouth wide and exploded in laughter. Nathan applied a hurt look on his face and placed a hand on his heart. "Hales, how could you be so mean to me!" he faked sobbing. Haley laughed. "You had it coming!" she said. Peyton laughed "And you guys are married?!" she said. Haley rolled her eyes "God help me" she whispered. Brooke kept laughing. It felt good since she was hurt. It almost made her forget about Lucas. "Hales…" Nathan whispered. She walked towards him.

"That's not true babe, I love you!", she gave him a warm kiss.

"You guys are so cute together" Peyton sighed.

Haley walked back to the bowl she filled with chips. She brought it and laid it on the small table in front of the couch.

"So where's the game?" Brooke asked.

"Lucas has it" Nathan said.

"Yeah, where the hell is he? It's like 7:15" Peyton added.

"Maybe he got lost in the way" proposed Haley.

"Who got lost in the way?" asked Lucas from the doorway.

"Hey you!" Haley said jumping in his arms. "We thought you forgot about us"

"How could I?" Lucas grinned.

He pounded fists with Nathan and then handed him the game. Nathan put it in his playstation. On the couch, Brooke sat in the middle, Peyton at her right and Haley at her left. Nathan and Lucas sat on the floor, there back on the girl's feet. Brooke shot a few glances in Lucas' direction. He looked like he didn't care about anything at all. He was really pale and his always shining eyes were dull and emotionless. It killed her to see him like this but she couldn't do anything for the boy who broke up with her in the first place. The big TV screen lit in crimson red while they read the game's presentation. "BELLMAN GAMES PRESENTS", then the words faded as an old looking book with a big stone on it appeared with the big words they all been waiting, "STAY ALIVE". The words faded away and the book opened. It seemed more to be like a diary than a book. The book opened to one particular page with some sort of words on it. The title was "THE PRAYER OF ELIZABETH", and then every movement stopped. The game just waited after them.

"Okay, what do we do now?" Haley asked.

"Start the game Nate" Peyton said.

"I can't. The game is blocking me" he said trying every button.

Everyone stayed silent while Nathan tried to find a way to get into the game.

"What's wrong Nate?" asked a curious Lucas.

"I can't get in the game it's like…blocking me" he answered.

"Maybe you're supposed to read that prayer first" proposed Haley which made a wave of laughter in her friends.

"What?! I'm trying!" she defended.

"Hales, do you think the game will hear you? Maybe your stuff will exist in a nest generation but we're not at that technology point yet" Lucas pointed.

"Alright sorry" Haley said but Nathan wasn't convinced. He started reading the screen.

"Come to me clouds…", as he said that, the words in the book faded away.

"Woa! What just happened?" Peyton asked fully aware of the magic of this game.

"My babe was right!" Nathan said.

"Always honey" she nodded.

"So what do we do now? Everyone read?" asked Lucas.

"Yep!" Nathan said. They started to read the prayer in unison. As the spoke, the words on the page faded away.

"_Come to me clouds. May you rise as an evil storm born to rip them open. Let the cover of night bear witness and destroy those who resist so they shall harm me not. Let the blood of many cleanse me, preserving beauty eternal. I pray you_"

As soon as everyone said "I pray you" the book closed, showing them a menu to create each of their character. Haley had the first round because of her genius idea about the prayer. She chose a nice girly character and made it look like her. She chose long blond hair for Haley junior, a nice tank top showing her humps and a skirt over a nice pair of pants. Brooke grinned. "Hales, don't tell me you dress like that for real?"

Haley grimaced, "Hey! If I had the choice between comfort and sexy I'd choose both!" she answered which made another wave of laughter. "Come on Hales, remove the pants!" Brooke said.

"Fine!" she said. "Bitchy…" she added in a whispered. Brooke smacked her shoulder and they all started laughing. "So Hales you gotta choose your weapon" Lucas said.

"Nice!" Haley exclaimed as she took a sniper.

"Watch out ghost, I'm coming" Nathan joked seeing the sniper.

"Shut up!" Haley laughed.

Then Brooke created her character. Long dark hairs, a black top and black skirt with Goth socks and long black boots made Brooke's character. She added black bracelets and a dark necklace with a dead skull decorated Brooke junior. She smiled madly.

"Woa, are you that depressed in your life?" asked a chuckling Nathan.

"Nathan, shut the hell up and ask your brother!" she spat in anger.

Lucas felt like a nod in his stomach. Had he hurt Brooke that much? Nathan stared at Lucas with a questioning look. "Do you have something to say Luke?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah bro, mind your own business. You're kinda annoying tonight with your stupid ass comments!" he spat. Brooke felt bad for talking about it. Maybe she shouldn't have.

"Hey there, don't get all bastard on me alright. I'm just wondering what you could have done to Brooke to make her so I-always-love-life-but-not-today-cause-I-got-a-jerk-of-a-boyfriend!" Nathan said. Lucas sent him a death glare. Peyton realised the change in the mood and tried to chill it down.

"Guys, guys! Can we just play and have fun? Nathan, you shut the hell up and you mind your own business and Lucas you don't kill anybody tonight. Is that alright? And Luke, take the time to talk to Brooke. We don't want to be in the middle of your fight!"

"Fine!" the three concerned said in a same voice.

"Good!" Peyton said. "Now Brooke, choose your weapon and then it'll be my turn".

Brooke chose a bow and arrow then it was Peyton' turn. Making it the easier, her character had curly blond hairs, a t-shirt she luckily found with a dashboard confessional logo and a pair of jeans with black converse. She chose two 9mm handguns for her protection.

"Nice look!" Lucas said. "Your character really doesn't look like you Peyt!"

"You turn. We'll see then!" she gave as an answer.

Lucas created a tall and muscular guy. Blond hairs and blue eyes we're for the face, sky blue t-shirt and blue jeans for the clothes and the last peace, white running shoes. Nathan made his guy tall and very muscular, dark hairs and dark blue eyes, a red t-shirt with a black vest and a pair of jeans as well. He chose a nice pair of black Nike shoes.

The game started with a creepy voice giving them the instructions to the game. The story was about a certain countess, Elizabeth Bathory who would've lived in the 18th century. All the game being situated around her home, the Gerouge plantation, nothing looked like today. They watched their characters all together and waited for the voice to stop talking so they could start the game.

"_When fear cripples you, when death's dark shadow surrounds you, drop a rose. It will help you stay alive…You need to find the secret of Gerouge plantation and its darkness. But for that, you must STAY ALIVE _" The man from voiceover said as a nice rose flew in front of the screen.

"Drop a rose uh…" Nathan said.

"You never heard about that?" Peyton asked.

"Nope"

"It's like a myth that says something like 'the undead can't cross the twig of a wild rose'" Peyton added.

"You seem to know a lot P. Sawyer" Brooke said.

"I read a book about it" she said.

They reported their attention on the game where a zombie was already walking towards Lucas.

"What do I do now?" he asked.

"Something. Anything. Take your sniper and kill him!" Nathan said.

Lucas shot the zombie in the head. It blew up. The zombie stumbled backward to stand back right after.

"This thing isn't dead!?" Haley said in disgust.

Lucas shot the zombie twice to finally get his heart just before it killed him.

"Now it is Hales" he said seeing the rose that was flying in front of him. He took it and it went directly in his inventory.

"Nice!" the girls said in unison.

666

**One Hour Later**

The girls we're going crazy over that game. Brooke's character was fighting with a dead girl, Haley just dropped a rose and now she was exploring a room, Peyton was checking the house, Lucas was running trough the graveyard shooting bullets everywhere and Nathan was visiting the mansion's basement. Peyton's character was now in the master bedroom. A large bed was taking the space in the room. A large dresser stood next to it with some weird voodoo looking dolls. A large window was giving the view on the tour and on the graveyard. She saw a large dresser without any drawers, just two large wooden doors. A light was shining through the space between the doors. She opened them to find a dark lit corridor.

"Guys I found something" Peyton said. They all turned to see the corridor.

"Nice, go check it out!" Nathan said. "I found something too. Look at this room. It looks like a torture room or something" he added.

Lucas watched the room. "It doesn't feel safe though. You better drop a rose" he said as Nathan did so.

Brooke was still fighting with some new monster when she finally reached the mansion and locked herself in it. Lucas found a crypt in the graveyard so he entered it. Haley was checking the library when something attacked her.

"Ha! I didn't see that coming!" she said shooting through the monster's heart. Peyton found what seemed to be a diary.

"Hey look guys! it's the diary from the beginning!"

"Put it in your inventory" Lucas said.

"Done"

"Hey, does anyone want something to drink? I'm thirsty!"

"Yeah me too!"

"Bring something for everyone, please!"

The girl placed her game on pause and stood to go grab some drinks. Nathan grinned and made a joke to the girl he liked, pressing play. The game started back as the character in an empty room of the mansion was being surrounded by dark forms. The girl came back with drinks she gave to everyone.

"Hey! Who started my game!" she yelled.

"Nobody" Nathan said.

"Haha! Really sweet"

"It's the truth. It really started itself. I think the game is possessed" he said.

"That's it! Right! God tell me why I like you!"

"Don't be mad!"

"Yeah. Because of you I'm game over! You killed my character!"

"The crazy women did!"

"That's gross!" another girl said.

"That countess is really a bad player!" Lucas said. He watched her character, blood pouring from her belly as the countess had hung her on a pointed pole.

"That's really sadist! And gross…" Lucas said.

"I'm tired of playing"

"Me too"

"I can't play anymore the sexy guy over there killed my character!"

"Don't be mad that's a joke!" he said.

"I know" she finally offered him a smile and then they hugged.

"You two give you a kiss" one of the girls proposed.

"No problem!" the girl said giving him a kiss on the cheek. "When you're sweeter whit everyone and I, you'll get more…" she whispered. Nathan grinned as the other teens laughed.

"Time to go home, friends!" Lucas said.

"Good idea!"

Lucas tried to take Brooke apart once they were on the balcony.

"Brooke can I talk to you for a second?" he asked.

"What do you want?" she spat.

"I didn't want to be rude with you but I was mad and…"

"Lucas, don't do that okay, that's fine if you don't like me anymore just don't make it worse" she cut him off.

"But…"

"Don't. I'll be okay. Bye Lucas" she said.

"I didn't want to hurt you…" he finally said long after she left. She turned to him from afar, made a sad smile and walked away.

666

When Lucas got home, he threw himself on the bed and quickly fell asleep.

666

Nathan and Haley hugged in the living room. They were finally alone at their apartment.

"We're finally together…alone" Nathan said.

"Yeah…" Haley said disturbed.

"What? You're not mad at me for the play thing?" he said.

"No! Sorry! I'm not. I was just thinking about Mouth. I mean, I know that this game is really strapping but is that a reason to give away such a gift that is life?" she said, tearing.

"I don't think so. Do you think he was killed? No that's crazy…uh…" Nathan said. "Come on. It's late. Let's go to bed" he said wrapping his arms around her and kissing her in the neck.

"How could I ever be mad at you" she grinned.

"I'm too sexy for you to get mad" he said.

"No…" she looked at him "Ok maybe!"

They kissed all the way to the bedroom. Haley reached for the light switch on their way. They got to the bathroom as Nathan softly laid his wife on the double sized bed. Haley suddenly pulled apart.

"Wait. We didn't clean up the living room"

"Hales it can wait!"

"No Nathan, I don't want to wake up in a pigsty!" she said.

"Fine but I'm waiting here"

"Alright you lazy ass!" she said as she walked in the dark living room. She heard a weird noise and it freaked here. Searching for the switch, she opened the light.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

"Hales its okay it's just me. I forgot my purse" Peyton said.

Haley placed a hand on her heart to slow her pulse down, avoiding a heart attack.

"Peyton. You scared the shit out of me!" she said trying to catch her breath. Nathan came running in the kitchen.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Haley said. "Take your purse and don't you ever scare me like that!" she added.

"Sorry…" said an embarrassed Peyton. Haley smiled.

"It's okay. I'm probably too nervous…"

666

Brooke walked back at Peyton's place. The blonde girl had offered her to stay with her for the night which she thought was really sweet. She entered Peyton's bedroom and waited for her to come back with her purse. She waited and waited till she was too tired to wait. She slid under the blankets and let sleep wash over her.

Peyton got home ten minutes after Brooke had fallen asleep and found her sleeping in her bed so she went back downstairs to have something to drink. She had been thirsty all night, maybe because her supper was really salty. She poured herself a glass of water when she heard a weird and bugging noise. The light of the kitchen started flashing. Panicked, she dropped her glass and it shattered on the floor.

"Shit" she moaned as she leaned in to clean it up. The lights came back to normal.

666

Brooke woke up when the glass shattered. She wasn't in a very deep sleep. The light of the room was on which meant Peyton was home so she had nothing to worry about considering she knew how clumsy Peyton was. She was still scared though, even more when the lights started flashing and then totally closed.

"Hello" Brooke whispered in fear.

"Anybody here?" she asked.

"Any….AHHHHHHH!"

666

Peyton heard the loud scream coming from the bedroom. She was done cleaning her mess so she ran upstairs when she saw a dark form in front of her. It jumped on her.

She thought she was dead. She opened her eyes to just realise that it was dark all around her. There were no more forms. She had dreamt it. She would just realise she was still in bed waking up from a nightmare. She walked in the dark and searched for the light. She easily found it and opened it.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" she screamed out of her lungs. There was her best friend, hung by the curtain pole transpiercing her thin body, blood pouring down the curtains. The girl ran to the bathroom and leaned in front of the toilet. She puked until there was nothing left in her stomach.

The first thing she thought about was calling for some help. She picked up the phone and, even considering what happened, dialled Lucas' cell number.

666

Lucas was deep asleep when he heard a sound coming from far, far away. Then it grew closer and closer until he realised his cell phone was ringing. He opened his eyes and rubbed them with his fists. He saw "Peyton Home" on the caller ID and answered.

"Hello?"

"She's dead!"

"What?"

"Come quick Lucas she's dead! Like in the game, Luke! She died like in the game! Please come!"

"Alright. I'm coming! Stay calm okay. I'm coming"  
"Quick!"

He hung up the phone and started running. He didn't even take his car. He ran through the night towards Peyton's home. The words he heard kept replaying in his mind. "_She's dead! Just like in the game!_"

He ran until he was out of breath. He stopped to look at the big house in front of him. Peyton's house. He breathed deeply to regain his breath and ran towards the house. He knocked on the door as hard as he could. Not much time after, it opened and a sobbing girl threw herself in his arms. He rubbed her back.

"What's wrong?"

"She's dead!" the girl broke down in his arms.

"Where is she?" he asked so worried now.

She pointed the stairs with a shaking hand. Seeing her like this broke his heart. She collapsed onto the floor and cried. She curled herself in a ball and cried. Lucas couldn't leave her like that. He made his was towards her and lifted her from the ground. They made it upstairs together and the girl guided him from there. Lucas almost dropped the girl he was carrying when he saw it. Making his best not to throw up he watched the dead body. Tears swelled in his eyes.

"Jesus Christ…." He moaned.

Peyton couldn't see it one more time. "Brooke!!!!!!!!" she yelled.

666

_So this is the end of this chapter. Pretty much longer uh! It almost took me all the day! Lol. I hope you still like this story. Leave some review guys._

_Just to say this story is not going to be cliché like,…I'm not going to had ten other characters and only kill the other ones. The five main characters are going to suffer! Lol. Sorry I'm psycho. I'm not but I just wanted to try something new. Maybe I'll right horro movies later. Lol._

_Have a nice summer!_

_Thwriter_


	4. malleus demonum

_Hey guys, sorry for the wait and thanks for the reviews. I'm actually sorry for the Brooke thing 'cause I really love Brooke! I love them all but I had to do it for the story's sake. If you can't handle it, don't keep reading this. So I guess the pairings now are naley and leyton…for the rest of the story I promise. Enjoy this chapter!_

_PS. Jenyteen, sorry I scared the shit out of you ;-) _

_Guys, don't read this at 3 a.m.!_

666

They couldn't believe she was actually gone. Just like in the game, Brooke Davis was dead. _Killed._ It had been the night before and Lucas was a real train wreck. He hadn't eaten nor had he slept and nobody had been able to get some words out of him. Nathan was a mess too. He was beating himself up for starting the game while Brooke got the sodas. Because of that, she was dead.

Haley quietly drove Nathan to Lucas' where Peyton was already heading on her own. They really needed to be together and figure out what they were going to do. Lucas laid flat on his bed and stared blankly at the ceiling. He broke up with Brooke in the morning and by the night, she was gone. He could never say the things he wanted to say to her. She died thinking he hated her. A few tears fell on his face and he heard a soft, quiet knock on his door.

Haley walked inside the room. Nathan walked behind and they were both the same way Lucas was, _devastated._

"Hey Luke…we uh, wanted to talk" Haley whispered. Lucas groaned.

"About what? The fact that my girlfriend is dead?"

"Luke…"

"Hales, she was killed! Someone pulled a pole through her. What am I supposed to think? She died the same way she did in the stupid game" Lucas spat.

"And it's all my fault…" Nathan cried, his voice broken.

Lucas shook his head and looked back down on his bed. He didn't want Nathan and Haley to see him cry. "It's not…you couldn't know" Lucas whispered.

"That was supposed to be a joke" Nathan sobbed.

"And it turned into some freaking murder case…" completed Haley.

Another knock was heard on the other and Peyton walked in. her face was pale and soaked by her tears. She had lost her best friend…

"You guys okay?" she asked.

"Not really…" Lucas answered, a lone tear falling on his cheek.

"Me either…"

Haley thought about the situation for a second and came up with a plan.

"Hey guys, how much do we know about this game?"

"Not much…"

"Maybe we should search for something. What if it kills someone else? I'm not ready to lose another friend", she started crying again.

"She's right" Nathan said, "I mean if we knew more we could stop it"

"If we don't play the game, it can't hurt us" Lucas pointed.

"We can't be sure…besides if we don't do something, anyone could play that game and die" Peyton pointed.

They all agreed on that and thought about a way to find out more about the creepy game they played the night before.

"Haley, I need you here with me so Peyton you can go with Nathan at Mouth's place. He played on his computer so if you guys can find the memory card, maybe we'll know something about this game. Haley, you come with me down to the library. We need to find anything we can about this legend…" Lucas explained.

The other nodded quickly. Nathan left with Peyton and Haley borrowed Lucas's laptop to make some search on the countess.

"What's her name already?"

"Huh…Elizabeth Bathory"

"Great memory!"

"…could not forget the name of the person who killed my girlfriend even if I wanted to…" spat an angry Lucas.

666

Nathan drove over to Mouth's with Peyton. He got out of the car when he saw no car in the driveway.

"Come here, the house is empty" Nathan said and both him and Peyton walked around the house to the backyard.

"I think it's this one", Peyton pointed the window she thought led to Mouth's bedroom.

"Be quiet…"

Nathan played with the window till it opened. They both leaned in to the bedroom. The walls were some shade of baby blue. The room had been left exactly the way it was. The single bed was unmade, some clothes laid on the desk chair and on a large desk laid the computer screen.

"Here" Nathan said as he bent down for the computer. "Check if you can get any brochure about the game", Peyton nodded and checked the room.

Nathan opened the computer box and blew to send some dust away.

"What exactly is this supposed to look like?" he asked. Peyton frowned.

"You don't know?"

"It's the first time I sneak inside a computer!"

"Well I guess it-"

"It's ok, I found it" he cut her off.

He took a small plastic thing with informatics graphics on it. It was the kind of high tech thing where you could get a small screen with the files name on it. The ones he saw were from _Ravenshoops _and _hotmail_. Nathan flicked through all the same names till something caught is attention.

"Here" he said. Peyton looked down. They found an address that was visited two days ago.

"That's it" Peyton said in excitement.

666

Haley was searching on the internet while Lucas went to the library to get what he thought would be useful.

She was eyeing through internet search and she had he sudden urge to take a break and play on the net. Having only _Stay Alive_ to play, she opened the game and started back where she left it.

She played until the door of the room opened and Lucas came in with a pile of books. She quickly press pause and turned to him.

"Hey, you found something?" she asked.

"Huh yeah, I found a few books about old legends and witch stuff…"

"Like??"

"Huh, I found this book named '_The Malleus Demonum_'"

"The what?"

"It talks about un-dead souls and how to purify it…"

"Ha…okay"

"There is something else actually…"

"What?"

She was caught up by Lucas's cell phone. He smiled and pulled the phone out of his pocket.

"Hello"

"_Hey, it's Nathan_"

"Hey man! What's up?"

"_We found the address of the guy who created the game. Peyton and I are heading there._"

"Okay. Call me back"

"_It's in New Orleans…_"

"Gee. This is like 13 hours drive!"

"_That's why we won't be back for a little while. Maybe in two days._"

"Okay. Call me alright?"

"_K. Bye_"

"Bye"

Lucas closed his cell phone and sighed. Without looking at Haley, he picked up the books and sat in the chair in front of his desk. Haley watched him while he read the _Malleus Demonum_. His face changed while he read.

"What does it say?"

"That a soul can only be brought back to earth with the proper text…"

"And what…O my god! The prayer! At the beginning of the game…"

"Makes sense…"

Lucas continued his reading and Haley watched him with a smile.

"So what did you want to tell me?" she asked.

"What?"

"Before the phone rang.."

"O yeah, uh, the woman from the library knew a historian that could maybe help us. She gave me her address"

"That's great!"

"Yeah"

Haley sighed and watched the screen of the laptop where her game was still on pause. Lucas hadn't noticed it since he was there. He saw her eyes on the screen.

"So what'd you find?" he asked her.

"Huh…not much…Nothing about the _Gerouge plantation_ and really few about Elizabeth"

"Then what are you staring at?"

"Huh…"

"You played didn't you?"

"Look I just wanted to take a break and I thought maybe I'd be able to find something"

"You didn't die though…right?"

"Sure, it's on pause. Don't worry I didn't die"

"What's up with Nathan and Peyton?"

"They found the address of the creator of Stay Alive. They went there"

"Okay…and what is 13 hours drive?"

"It's in New Orleans"

"Woa"

"They'll be back in a few days…"

666

"Found it!" Lucas said after a few minutes of reading.

"What's that?"

"We need to find her body and dig three nails through her; one in her forehead, one in her neck and then one in her heart. The un-dead can only be purified by burning its blood"

Haley nodded in amusement while Lucas read the book.

"You look almost as smart as me now"

"Funny…"

"Look, call Nathan and I'll go for a walk"

"Ok"

She left and Lucas picked his phone to tell Nathan everything he just told Haley. Nathan listened carefully and told him Peyton was asleep now but he promised to tell her once she woke up.

Lucas hung up and closed his book. He was really thirsty and decided to go get a glass of water. He left the computer there, opened on Haley's paused game…

666

Nathan stopped the car in front of a tall, white house in New Orleans. It had been several hours of drive and he was exhausted. Peyton was sleeping next to him. He looked at the house for few seconds then woke Peyton. It started with a groan and she finally opened her eyes.

"The house's over there", he pointed a big white house.

"Well, that house is huge!"

"Yeah…look, it's late. We'll get a hotel and we'll come back tomorrow"

"Ok"

With that, Nathan drove away and stopped at the first hotel he found. They took a room and as soon as they got in, they were fast asleep.

666

Haley walked in the coldness of the night. The only place she thought would be really good the clear her mind was the rivercourt. She walked close to the basket and admired the view she had on Tree Hill. It was night and all the lights were burning in a warm harmony. She smiled and sat down at the table. It was dark outside but the nightlights of Tree Hill illuminated her face. She remembered how she used to some down here with Lucas and play. Things seemed so much better when they were young. There was no problem, no fights, no broken hearts and no video games that threatened to kill them all.

Haley just let the wind blow against her cheeks. That was what made her happy. _Life_. The thought of Brooke came. That girl was so full of life and way too young to die. Especially the way she did. She deserved better. This wasn't fair.

Her cell phone rang, pulling her from her reverie.

"_Hales, where are you?"_

"I told you I just went for a walk"

"_It's late! And dark_…"

"Luke, I'm fine! I really needed to be out for a little bit. I really enjoy being all alonefor the first time in a while"

"_What about the game_?"

"I told you I didn't die in that stupid game!"

"_I just really care about you, Hales_"

"I know…"

Haley jumped when she heard a loud scream from behind her. The lights from behind were fading to gray and it became really dark and creepy.

"Did you hear that?"

"_Hear what_?"

"Someone screamed!"

"_Look, where are you_?"

"At the rivercourt"

"_I'm coming…_"

Haley was walking toward the sound but she didn't see the small thread. She felt like someone pushed her in the back and she stumbled frontward, a harsh pain cut through her. The time seemed to stop and a blood taste rushed in her mouth.

"_Hales you okay_?"

Nothing.

"_Haley_?"

Still nothing. He heard what seemed like a thump.

"_HALEY_!"

666

_**Dun…dun…dun! Another cliffie! I'm so mean sometimes. I do love one tree hill's character though. Don't go think I'm some sort of twisted bitch. I'm really sane. Just having fun! Don't forget to drop a little review there cause I really love them. Just tell me want you think. Does this suck the ass or is it worth it a little. Just tell me. Constructive comments though. **__**The reviews are what give me inspiration to update faster. I hope you enjoyed…at least a little bit ;-)**_

_**School just started for me though but I'll try updating my story weekly. Maybe little more… It will depend if I want to and how much reviews I get.**_

_**See ya soon!**_


End file.
